callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
The Four Horsemen
The Four Horsemen was the name for a group of four men whose aims appeared to try and become the dominant world power and usurp the Western World. They are named after the Four Horsemen of the Apocalypse. It was the player's objective throughout Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare and Call of Duty: Modern Warfare Remastered to uncover information on them and eventually eliminate three of the four. They all had some form of command role in their respective groups. Achievements are associated with them as the player got an achievement each time that they completed a mission on Veteran that a Horseman died in and the only exception was The First Horseman, Vladimir Makarov. The Horsemen The First Horseman The First Horseman was Vladimir Makarov, Zakhaev's protégé. During the events of Shock and Awe, it was Makarov who was responsible for the detonation of the nuclear device by ordering the strike via cellphone in the Middle East while standing next to a fellow Ultranationalist named Yuri as it was revealed in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3. He was also the one who saved Zakhaev back in 1996 in Pripyat after Lieutenant Price blew his left arm off during an assassination attempt. He was the longest surviving Horseman, surviving up until his assassination at the Hotel Oasis in Modern Warfare 3 where he was hung by a loose cable by John Price. He was the fourth and final Horseman to die. In Call of Duty: Modern Warfare Remastered, killing Makarov during One Shot, One Kill would award the player the Time Paradox achievement. The Second Horseman The Second Horseman was Khaled Al-Asad, the leader of a paramilitary force in the Middle East who performed a bloody coup. He was an ally of Imran Zakhaev. It was believed that he was the one responsible for the detonation of the nuclear bomb in the capital, killing many of the invading U.S. forces (30,000 as Shepherd later revealed) after Makarov called the order in. He was later captured alive in his safehouse and executed by Captain Price in the twelfth mission, Safehouse. Zakhaev later deployed a large number of Ultranationalists to rescue him, but it was too late. Beating this mission on any difficulty unlocked the achievement, Wrong Number while beating it on Veteran awarded the player the achievement, The Second Horseman. He was the first Horseman to die. The Third Horseman The Third Horseman was Victor Zakhaev, the son of Imran Zakhaev. Victor was the commander of the Ultranationalist military forces on the ground in Russia. He committed suicide before he could be captured in the sixteenth mission, The Sins of the Father. The achievement, Desperate Measures was achieved simply for beating The Sins of the Father on any difficulty while The Third Horseman was achieved for beating The Sins of the Father and the previous mission, Heat on Veteran. He was the second Horseman to die. The Fourth Horseman The Fourth Horseman was Imran Zakhaev, a Russian Ultranationalist and leader of the "Horsemen". He supplied Al-Asad with weapons including a nuclear weapon. He was thought to be dead 15 years before the main events of the game, having been shot by Lieutenant Price and Captain MacMillan during an assassination attempt in Pripyat, Ukraine. However, he survived the encounter (Being saved by Vladimir Makarov and Yuri) and "only" lost his left arm. He was killed by Sergeant John "Soap" MacTavish in the final mission, Game Over. The achievement, The Fourth Horseman was awarded for completing the mission on Veteran. He was the third Horseman to die. Trivia * The Four Horsemen are a reference to the biblical Four Horsemen of the Apocalypse. * The titles of the three of the Four Horsemen could be found in Modern Warfare 2's files. * Captain Price witnessed the deaths of all of the Horsemen and personally killed two of them (Khaled Al-Asad and Vladimir Makarov). * Makarov was the only Horseman to have not been killed with an M1911 along with being the only member to survive past the events of Modern Warfare. Category:Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare Factions Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Factions Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 Factions